Collide
by SyntheticWinter
Summary: A Myde/Ienzo fic. No lemon yet, sorry. Myde is a rockstar and Ienzo is a lab assistant. after being given a ticket to a concert Myde falls for Ienzo but does the slate haired teen feel the same?


**Collide**

"You're on in five Myde…" The stage hand poked his head round the young musician's door, "Don't forget anything this time please." Myde nodded and as the other man left his dressing room he pressed his head against the cool glass of the mirror in front of him.

He hummed one of his favourite songs softly and watched the mirror fog up from his hot breath fanning onto it.

"_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide."_

Myde sang the lyrics in a hushed tone yet still stressing every word carefully, "Myde! Get out there now!" the young artist looked up at his manager Braig and sighed, "Sure."

"There's a big crowd out there…play good and we'll raise you're earning by five thousand munny." Myde smiled broadly, "Thank you sir!" he leapt up and grabbing his cerulean sitar, walked coolly out of his dressing room.

The crowd was roaring as Myde jogged onto the stage waving a bracelet clad arm in the air, "ARE YOU READY?" he shouted joyfully into the microphone attached to his cheek then turned and grinned his child like grin at his bassist; Lea. The sandy blonde brought his sitar to his chest and tapping his foot began to play the first set of the night.

_The Next Night_

The slate haired teen slid off his crisp white lab coat; "I'll be in early tomorrow okay Ansem…" he hung up the coat and smiled weakly at his boss who stood across the room from him, "Have a good night…and Ienzo…" he grinned and gestured for the teen to come to him which he complied to.

"I got this ticket to one of Myde's new concerts," he smiled warmly at the teenager he often considered as a son to himself; "You need to go and have some fun, I'm afraid to say but…you work too much." Ienzo grinned gratefully and took the ticket still grinning, "Thanks Ansem!" his eyes lit up making the older man chuckle.

Ienzo stepped through the puddles on the side walk a slight waver in his smile, the ticket was for tonight. That meant he had to get back home, shower, change and basically get everything ready in an hour and half. He sighed and dug out the key for his apartment, jammed it in the lock and twisted it sharply. He kicked open the door and heard the usual shouts from the "older" people in the block to keep the noise down.

He threw his bag on the chair and quickly undressed before stepping into a scolding shower wincing at the heat. He washed his hair with the new shampoo he bought just the other day; it smelt of apples and blackcurrants, his favourite scents. He lathered it in and washed it out along with his body before stepping out of the shower and heading nude to his bedroom.

He sighed and styled his hair to his liking before picking out a suitable outfit. He smiled at the neat pile of clothes, he liked order. It was safe and secure and the outfit seemed to personify him ever so slightly; a long sleeved midnight blue t-shirt to keep him warm and dry, a pair of tidy stylish jeans to look good and also to hide away what he thought were far too skinny legs. To top off the whole bouquet was a cute, fitted black jacket.

He grabbed his messenger bag and as he slipped the ticket inside he gave his appearance one last check before slamming the front door behind him. He chuckled quietly as his neighbour Lumaria gave a few wolf whistles from his living room window but was silenced by his partner Even and was presumably sent to the confines of the kitchen.

Ienzo liked Lumaria and Even, they bickered like an old married couple (which they almost were) but they took good care of him. The small teen smiled softly at that though, come to think of it. Many people took good care of him, Ansem, Elaeus, Lumaria, Even and the other scientists he worked with.

Though, he thought when it came to Elaeus, it was because as Ansem had put it once; "The man is infatuated to the point of obsession with you, but…I am guessing it is unrequited." Ienzo shuddered at the thought of sharing an ice cream, let alone a bed with the man. He held no grudge against him but the constant staring he did not enjoy one bit.

As he thought, Ienzo was stopped abruptly. "Hey could you mind?" A blonde guy rubbed the nape of his neck and blushed, "Sorry little dude…" he moved out the way and was immediately flocked by women. Ienzo snorted, some guys just drew in the ladies. He blinked.

"Wait a minute…" He took out the concert ticket realising he had never seen an image of Myde properly before and just as he thought; the blonde teen was the sitarist and singer. "He seemed kind of the head in the clouds type…" he muttered himself getting a few strange looks from passing fan girls who seemed to be gathering round the entrance of the O2 arena and using what very little people have now a days, (common sense) he headed for the ticket booth.

"Ticket please." A girl with blonde grasshopper hair popped her chewing gum and leaned on her hand impatiently, "Here you go miss…" she took it, stamped it and ushered Ienzo through, "look for the seat number and isle on the ticket kid." The blue haired teen grumbled as he searched for the right seating, "I'm not a damn kid…"

He calmed down and spotted his seat, right near the front, "Brilliant…I'm going to be deaf by the end of this…" He stepped through the heaving mass but turned his head as he heard his name being called, "IENZO!? Dude is that you?" The red haired ran towards him, girls actually fainting to his feet, then being removed by body guards.

"Lea…hey…nice to…see you…" Ienzo sighed and shook hands with his old college mate, "I didn't know you liked Myde!" Ienzo frowned and looked for a way out of the situation, "yeah me neither…" Lea chuckled and slapped his back, "Wow you finally grew a pair!" The smaller teen rubbed the bridge of his nose and mumbled, "Something like that."

Lea's eyes lit up, "Hey, how would you like a VIP pass backstage little man?" Ienzo gave it a moments thought before answering wisely, "Do I have a choice?"

"No!" (A/N: insert I'm happy plz face here) Lea said cheerily,

"Then I guess I would love one." Ienzo closed his hand around the laminated card being shoved into it and smiling back swiftly away from the red head.

Myde's songs weren't so bad, some were even quite deep. Though Ienzo wondered about the one written about a Christmas tree named Brian…

The final set was closing to an end and the crowd was on edge as Myde announced, "The next song…I'll need a volunteer!" Yet more females dropped like flies and were either held up by friends or carted off…even some men actually. Ienzo gazed around, funny how people get so worked up over these things.

Myde whispered to Lea, "How about that friend of yours…he looks kinda down in the dumps." Lea laughed and nodded, "Do it…do it now!" Myde rolled his eyes and grinned, "How about the little blue dude down the front?" Ienzo froze. "Little dude? You alive? Come on up!"

He shook his head and hid behind his hair blushing fiercely, "Aw common…" Myde jumped down, cleared the mesh fence and held out his hand to Ienzo, "You need some cheering up." He smiled warmly and the smaller teen hesitantly held out a delicate hand which was accepted into a larger tanned one, and he was gently pulled onto the stage.

The first thing he noticed was it was boiling hot, though whether that was the stage lights fault or the fact he was blushing even more now. Myde leant down so he was Ienzo's height and said into the microphone, "So blue dude, what's your name?" Ienzo tugged on his fringe slightly and mumbled, "its Ienzo…"

Myde grinned and whispered, "Don't be embarrassed, I won't bite." He laughed and snapped his teeth together making Ienzo feel awkward and want to exit stage left. "Who here wants me to sing a little song to cheer up my little blue dude here?" The blonde called out the cheering audience who answered with one united breath, "we do!" Ienzo fidgeted awkwardly on the stage as Myde chuckled and striking a few chords, nodded to Lea and Rudol (the British drummer) to start playing the set song.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

Ienzo bowed his head, "Thanks…" Myde smiled and placed a hand on Ienzo's shoulder but it was shaken off, "I said thanks now can I go?" Myde's face fell, "Sure…give it up for the blue dude Ienzo!" The small teen hopped lithely down back to his place to gather his bag. "That's everything for tonight guys but I hope every single one of you had fun." Ienzo looked and found Myde staring down at him, he turned on his heel and walked away before anyone had even got out of their seats.

"Ienzo! Wait! Common…come back stage, were having a party!" Ienzo frowned, "I don't like parties and dammit it Lea you know I hate big crowds of people…especially if they are all staring at me…" The red head sighed and leant on the wall round the back of the arena, lighting a cigarette. "They were staring at you because you're a good looking guy now, come on and .fun."

The smell of cigarette smog and alcohol seemed quite thick in the lounge room back stage, it was rather disgusting. Ienzo stared into his still half full glass of vodka and coke and sighed, "Lea this is boring…I don't even like this stuff…" The red head detached his mouth from the blonde boy's and sniggered, "You can't say you don't like it when you've never tried it!"

Ienzo sloshed the liquid round the glass and took a sip, he wrinkled his nose, it tasted like paint stripper…but with coke mixed in. He took another sip and this time likened it not so much to paint stripper but to something nicer, though what, he was not sure.

Lea laughed at Ienzo's slightly lightened expression and turned back to the blonde boy on his lap.

"Hey! My little blue dude turned up!" Myde sat crossed legged next to Ienzo and giggled, "It's awesome that you actually came back stage." The blue haired teen sighed and drank some more before refilling his glass, "well Lea kind of forced me…I probably would have gone home if he hadn't." Myde pouted and grabbed a Dixie cup from a near by table.

"Well…did you enjoy the concert?" Ienzo shrugged and watched the liquid from his cup disappear suddenly, maybe he was drinking a bit much. "It was alright…some of yours songs are kinda good." Myde sighed and pouted leaning his elbows on his knees said, "Did you enjoy anything tonight?" he gazed up sadly, "What about that song I sang for you?"

Ienzo scoffed, "look I know you had already picked that one to play…you just had to pick someone out the audience…that person just happened to be me." He turned to face Myde, "I don't mean to be rude but…I'd rather not talk right now." Myde frowned, stood up and pulling Ienzo by the wrist, exited the room into the corridor.

"Myde! That hurts!" Ienzo yanked his wrist away and rubbed it with the hand not holding his Dixie cup. "Cheer up." Ienzo started to protest but was silenced as Myde pressed his lips to his and after a second pulled back, "Have you cheered up yet?" The slate haired teen let his eyes flutter open and then looked down, he must have dropped his cup.

He stared down at the liquid now starting to the stain the carpet and felt his stomach turn, "Myde…I…I don't feel so good." Myde's eyes looked him over before nodding and taking his hand, "I'll walk you home." Ienzo shook his head,

"I'm fine!" He started to walk to the exit but tottered on his feet and Myde rushed forward to catch him. "I'm walking you home." It wasn't a request. It was a statement.

Lumaria waved at Ienzo as they neared the apartment, the pink haired man put his hand on his hip, "Is Ennie alright?" Myde giggled at the nickname and nodded slowly, "He's just a bit tipsy…I'm guessing he doesn't drink much." Lumaria laughed and nodded, "Got that right…make sure he's alright, okay kid, I gotta get back to my casserole." The man smiled before walking back inside his house.

Myde steadied Ienzo by holding his hip, "You got keys little man…or should I say Ennie?" Ienzo shoved Myde slightly and dug into his bag dragging out his keys, "here…and for the record Lumaria likes mothering me…" Myde snorted with laughter and unlocking the door said, "That's sweet…" They started walking down the hallway to Ienzo's flat,"…that was a guy right?"

Ienzo slid down onto the couch and snuggled into the pillows, "Thank god…rest…" Myde gazed around as Ienzo made himself comfy, he picked up a photo frame from an oak desk and smiled, "Is this your dad?" Ienzo looked round and winced, "Yeah…he's off doing art conservation in Bonn right now." He rubbed his head, "You can leave now…I don't wanna throw up in front of you." Myde walked over and ruffled Ienzo's hair, "You're weird…but cute."

Ienzo frowned and patted his hair down, "I don't like being called cute…" Myde nodded and got out a pen and paper quickly, "Here…a little memento of our "wonderful" time together." He scribbled something down before folding it neatly and placing it in Ienzo hands, and, without another word, left.

The blue haired teen rubbed his forehead and stared at the note in his hand, "Probably an autograph…jerk." He groaned as curiosity took over and flipping over the bent paper he stared at the untidy scrawl; "_I hope I touched your heart tonight, Dolly. I hope to see you at another concert! Love Rocker of Love, Myde to my little blue dude Ienzo."_

He straightened out the paper and slowly brought it to his chest, "Damn…" He hung his head as guilt flooded over him, "I shouldn't have been so hard on the guy…" he sighed and drew himself up from the couch, "I should go back and…apologize…right?" The room didn't seem to have an answer so pulling on his jacket _once_ again he stepped out the front door.

He clutched the note in his right hand, and smiled as Even waved at him, "Going somewhere again Ienzo?" Ienzo nodded and smiled down at the paper,

"I have to go thank Myde for…bringing me home in one piece." Even chuckled and put an arm round Lumaria's waist as he brought out a night cap for them both. "You know Ennie you should invest in a car…you wouldn't walk everywhere and get so many chills from being out in the rain!"

Ienzo rolled his eyes and began walking again, "I will don't worry _mom_…" Lumaria huffed in mock offence and crossed his arms, "Don't roll your eyes at me young man!" he wagged his finger but laughed all the same.

Ienzo blew into his freezing hands and grumbled, "I thought global warming would warm everything up dammit…" He knocked on the back door three more times before a rather more than tipsy Rudol opened it, "Can I help you?" Ienzo rubbed his hands together, "I came to see Myde…again…I was here earlier." Rudol seemed the contemplate this, then stepped to the side and let the smaller teen pass, "He's in his dressing room."

Ienzo passed the lounge room which was still full of "happy" people, including Rudol who had rejoined the party and was flirting with a tall man Ienzo knew from the lab he worked out; Dilan was his name. He stopped in front of Myde's dressing room and raised his hand and rapped on the door which opened to his touch. He closed his eyes, stepped in and said quickly, "Myde I came back to thank…" his eyes fluttered open to the sight before him.

Myde drew back from Braig with a shocked expression who stared at Ienzo with a unfazed look, "Whose the kid, Myde?" Ienzo drew in a breath and held it to stop himself from screaming at Myde or worse. The blonde shoved himself up against the dressing table and looked from his manager to Ienzo, "Look… it isn't what it looks like blue dude!"

Ienzo rubbed at his stinging eyes, "I can't believe you said that…and expect me to believe it!" Braig studied his finger nails before clapping his hands together and walking out, "I'll leave you kids to work it out…" Myde sat down and clasped his head in his hands, "Ienzo look-"

"No Myde! I actually came back to…to see you and…I find this?"

Myde stood up and grasped Ienzo's shoulders, "You…chore of a man! Braig was…look I just got a raise of five thousand munny from him, that _hug_ you saw was his was way of congratulating me on a great show!"

Ienzo slowly brought his hands up to Myde's own hands that were still on his shoulder, "Can I believe you?" Myde smiled softly and held Ienzo's hands gently,

"Of course you can little dude…" He leant down and pecked Ienzo's nose, "who wouldn't trust this face?" Ienzo squirmed slightly and held up the note from the sitarist, "S'sweet…" he mumbled into his feet.

Myde smiled gently and rubbed a thumb over the smaller teen's cheek, "Thank you…I like you Ienzo, you're nice, I mean. Under that touch exterior of yours." The blonde chuckled as Ienzo blushed, "I'm sorry I was hard on you, I'm not very good with new people. Actually I've known Lea for years now and I'm _still_ not good with him!" They both laughed but stop as Myde leant forward.

Ienzo held his breath and inched his face forward. Myde spoke softly, "May I…Ennie?" Ienzo chuckled and nodded, "you may." Their lips met in the middle and slowly Ienzo brought his arms up to wrap around Myde's shoulders. They stayed like that for a minute, simply kissing; Ienzo on tip toes of course.

They broke apart for air finally and Myde drew the smaller teen into his arms, "that was pretty awesome." Ienzo laughed and nuzzled his face into the crook of Myde's collar bone, "Hey, do you think you could do something for me?" The blonde nodded, "sure what is it?" Ienzo grinned,

"I would _love_ for you to sing that wonderful Collide song again." He laughed as Myde stared at him, "You're taking the piss right?"


End file.
